Seandainya Dompet Bisa Bicara
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: ...tentunya kita bisa mendapat banyak pelajaran berharga dari mereka! Apalagi, kedua dompet ini milik Fuhrer Bradley dan Yoki! / Fic edisi Ramadhan, mind to RnR? Jazakillah :)


**A/N:**

**Fic ini khusus dibuat untuk memperingati bulan suci Ramadhan yang penuh berkah ini (eeaa), jadi dua tokoh disini saya gambarkan beragama Islam… mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, bukan bermaksud SARA **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seandainya Dompet Bisa Bicara…**

"…tentu akan kutunjukkan pada dunia, betapa istimewanya aku ini!"

"Memangnya seistimewa apa sih kamu?"

"Istimewanya aku? Hmm…"

Mungkin, kalian yang membacanya sekilas, akan berpikir bahwa percakapan tersebut merupakan hal yang lazim. Namun lain ceritanya bila ucapan tersebut berasal dari dua dompet berbeda kasta. Yang satu merupakan dompet mewah bermerek dari kulit buaya asli, barang impor dan berharga jutaan cenz. Disebelah dompet mahal tersebut, tergeletak sebuah dompet usang murahan yang bau, kontras sekali dengan si dompet mahal. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah ruangan dalam gedung kantor Central HQ, tepat ketika digelarnya shalat tarawih berjamaah. Pemilik mereka sedang pergi shalat, jadi mereka dititipkan di sini.

"…aku ini kan terbuat dari kulit asli yang mahal, awet dan nggak gampang rusak. Nggak kayak kamu tuh, udah jelek, bau pula!"

Celetukan tersebut kemudian dibalas oleh si dompet murah, "Meskipun aku jelek dan bau, paling tidak aku bisa bermanfaat bagi pemilikku."

"Oh, Pak Yoki yang jadi _cleaning service _di kantor ini, ya? Kebetulan dia menaruhmu tepat disampingku, dompet milik Fuhrer Bradley, pemimpin Amestris!" ujar si dompet mahal jumawa.

"Astaga… meskipun Pak Yoki hanya seorang _cleaning service, _namun ia orang yang sangaaat mulia, bahkan senang menyisihkan pendapatannya untuk disumbang kepada yang memerlukan," bela si dompet murah.

Dompet mahal pun mencibir perkataannya, "Mulia apanya? Gajinya kecil begitu, apa yang mau disumbangin? Ada-ada aja deh kamu!"

"Kan udah kubilang, kalau Pak Yoki menyisihkan gajinya untuk ditabung terlebih dahulu. Apalagi di bulan Ramadhan ini, dimana zakat menjadi hal penting untuk dilakukan. Aku merasa berguna, sebab Pak Yoki suka menyimpan uang hasil jerih payahnya dalam diriku ini!"

"Zakat? Heh, buat apa coba? Pemilikku yang nggak pernah berzakat aja, tetep kaya, kok! Mobilnya sembilan, rumahnya tingkat dua puluh, pokoknya tajir deh!"

"Lalu, apa kekayaan tersebut akan berguna saat Fuhrer Bradley meninggal kelak?"

"Yaelah, mikirin mati sih masih lama! Hidup itu untuk senang-senang dulu!"

" Nah, buat apa senang-senang, kalo di akhirat nanti akan terbakar api neraka yang panasnya ribuan kali lipat dari matahari, tanpa adanya satupun yang bisa membantu?"

Ucapan tersebut sukses membungkam si dompet mahal. Sejenak kemudian, dompet murah pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah sering aku diejek dompet-dompet bagus lain yang kebetulan pernah ditaruh bersamaku. Mereka bilang, kalau aku adalah dompet jelek yang akan dibuang bersama dengan sampah-sampah lainnya. Tapi, Pak Yoki bahkan tak pernah menganggapku sebagai sampah. Ia sering membawaku kemana-mana, menggunakanku untuk menyimpan uangnya. Emang sih, jumlahnya mungkin gak sebanyak uang Fuhrer Bradley, namun aku bangga karena uang yang ditaruh didalamku, bukan uang haram maupun hasil korupsi…"

Si dompet mahal pun tersentak, "Hari gini… kalo nggak korupsi mah, nggak bisa hidup enak!"

"Pak Yoki tetap hidup bahagia, kok, meskipun ia nggak pernah korupsi."

"Bahagia kayak gimana? Kerja rendahan, gaji pas-pasan, apanya yang enak? Liat tuh Fuhrer Bradley, kerja di ruangan ber-AC, pake baju bagus, sepatu kinclong. Ia juga gemar mengisiku dengan berlembar-lembar uang harum, lalu berbagai macam kartu kredit yang pasti saldonya miliaran! Kalo kamu sih, paling-paling isinya duit bulukan, hahaha," kembali si dompet mahal berlagak angkuh.

Si dompet murah membalasnya ringan, "Alhamdulillah dong, setidaknya aku masih bisa terisi dari jerih payah Pak Yoki sendiri,"

"Tapi, percuma aja kalo cuma dikit!"

"Yah, meskipun sedikit, tapi bisa digunakan untuk membantu orang lain…"

"Dari tadi ngomongnya zakat, bantu orang lain, sedekah. Emangnya Pak Yoki gak takut makin miskin, apa? Duitnya disumbangin terus, sih!"

"Justru sedekah itu bisa membuat kaya, karena menambah amalan seseorang. Lagipula, apa salahnya sih menyumbangkan sebagian uangmu ke orang yang membutuhkan? Mereka akan sangat berterima kasih, lho… apalagi kalo uangnya dipake zakat," ujar si dompet murah bijak.

"Sedekah bisa bikin kaya? Gak masuk akal banget deh," si dompet mahal pun heran, "Kan uangnya disumbangin, otomatis berpindah tangan dong. Terus, apanya yang bikin kaya?"

"Kaya hati," si dompet murah menjawab singkat.

"Hah?"

"Kuakui, Pak Yoki memang agak kekurangan dari segi harta. Tapi, dia itu kaya hati, karena suka membantu orang lain. Dari sekedar bantuin jadi tukang ojek payung, kerja di tempat pembangunan, hingga bisa hidup untuk mencukupi keluarganya, sekaligus juga bisa berzakat. Oya, setauku, untuk lebaran tahun ini Pak Yoki akan membeli seekor kambing lho, berkat mengumpulkan hasil tabungannya!"

Si dompet mahal takjub, tak menyangka bahwa pemilik si dompet murah ternyata sanggup melakukan hal semulia itu, meskipun ia hanya seorang _cleaning service._

"Jadi begitu… pantas aja kulihat akhir-akhir ini Fuhrer Bradley suka merenung tiap kali membuka diriku. Mungkin karena dia suka korupsi dan nggak pernah sedekah kali ya?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi. Percaya deh sama aku, sedekah nggak akan membuat rugi. Apalagi, Fuhrer Bradley kan kaya, pasti bisa nyumbangin harta benda yang lebih bagus!"

Obrolan mereka pun terhenti begitu melihat pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka. Nampak Bradley dan Yoki berjalan beriringan.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan, sampai menitipkan dompet di kantor Yang Mulia Fuhrer," ujar Yoki pelan, sembari mengambil si dompet murah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya. Terimakasih udah ngasih pelajaran berharga sama aku," kata si dompet mahal sumringah. Keduanya pun saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dompet mahal itu pun berpindah dari meja ke tangan Fuhrer Bradley, yang entah mengapa, terasa gemetar.

"Oooh, tidak mengapa kok. Terimakasih sudah membersihkan beberapa bagian ruangan saya tadi. Ini tips dari saya," Bradley mengulurkan uangnya, memberikan sejumlah uang untuk Yoki. Awalnya ia menolak, namun Bradley bersikeras, katanya sebagai upah atas hasil kerja kerasnya. Yoki pun menerima uang tersebut dan menaruhnya dalam dompet usangnya yang berharga

"Terimakasih sekali, pak. Saya permisi dulu ya, wassalamu'alaikum," setelah pamit, Yoki segera keluar dari ruangan Bradley.

Sang Fuhrer hanya menghela nafas, begitu melihat pintu ruangannya tertutup.

"Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Semua perbuatanku ketahuan, besok akan ada pengadilan mengenai kasus korupsiku. Coba dari dulu aku rajin bersedekah seperti Pak Yoki…"

Di lain tempat, si dompet murah merasa bahagia. Bukan hanya karena menerima uang baru dari Bradley saja, namun ia mengetahui, Yoki akan menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik. Sesuatu yang berharga, yang tak ternilai imbalannya.

"Alhamdulillah, dengan adanya uang tambahan ini, aku bisa menebus zakat kambingku…"

Dan si dompet murah pun semakin bahagia.

_Alhamdulillah…_

* * *

**Maafkan kalo fic ini gajeee -_- Bradley sama Yoki gitu loh, ahaha ;D**

**Ohya, akan menyusul 2 fic edisi Ramadhan selanjutnya, di fandom Naruto dan Avatar; The Last Airbender! Tunggu aja yaa ^^**

**Sebarkan kebahagiaan bulan Ramadhan, yuk! Salah satunya dengan mengisi kotak **_**review **_**inii ^^**

**Jazakillah :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
